Amizade Colorida
by Chibi Shini-chan
Summary: O passatempo preferido de Duo é encher o saco de Heero, mas dessa vez ele acaba se dando mau, bom talvez não tão mau assim...
1. Default Chapter

Amizade Colorida (Gundam Wing) yaoi - Heero&Duo  
  
Cap.1 Droga que dor de cabeça, por que será que aquele imbecil não para de falar um minuto só?Heero abaixa a cabeça pondo-a sobre seus braços em cima da mesa como se tivesse se escondendo.  
  
"Heero você esta vivo? Heero!Estou falando com você"  
  
"O que você quer Duo?"Heero olha para Duo querendo o fuzilar com os olhos.Mas Duo não liga e retruca.  
  
"Hum...Então o senhor mau humor resolveu responder"Duo faz uma carinha de menino travesso deixando Heero mais irritado ainda, que sai da mesa derrubando a cadeira e deixando seu prato ainda cheio de comida.  
  
"Ei Heero pode voltar, se você ainda não sabe nos moramos aqui nessa casa em cinco, você nunca faz nada, pode voltar aqui, que hoje é você quem vai lavar a louça."Heero fingi que não ouvi e vai para o seu quarto batendo a porta tão forte que a casa até estremece.  
  
"Duo pode deixar que eu lavo a louça"Quatre sorri gentilmente para Duo.  
  
"Mas Quatre não é justo, o Heero é que devia fazer isso"  
  
"Mas tem outro jeito?"Duo coloca o dedo sobre a boca, pensando um pouco, até que suspira insatisfeito "É acho que você tem razão"  
  
"Esse Heero, não tem jeito mesmo"Wuffei diz saindo da mesa e colocando seu prato na pia, saindo da cozinha e indo pro seu quarto.  
  
Trowa se levanta aproximando-se de Quatre "Quer que eu te ajude?"  
  
"Não, não precisa"  
  
Trowa não diz nada momentaneamente, apenas da uma olhada de desconfiança para Quatre "Eu lavo a louça e você seca ta bom?"  
  
"T..ta bom então"  
  
Duo como não é nem um pouco preguiçoso sai de fininho, subindo as escadas. "Ufa!"  
  
A caminho ao de seu quarto e ao de Heero, Duo olha para o corredor, cruza os braços e arqueia um plano, se dirigindo até o quarto com um sorriso de lado "Heero você vai ter o que merece"  
  
De repente Wuffei aparece na porta de seu quarto do nada dando um baita susto em Duo que da um grito e cai no chão.  
  
"Wuffei!Mas que droga, parece um zumbi saindo assim do nada dos lugares"  
  
"Zumbi?Eu já virei um zumbi a muito tempo atrás você e o Heero brigam toda a noite"Duo arregala os olhos, piscando algumas vezes fazendo- se de desentendido "Não sei do você esta falando" e se levanta do chão pondo as mãos sobre a cabeça.  
  
"Hrrr...como assim não sabe...humpf ora isso não importa o que eu quero dizer é que eu quero dormir e faça vingança contra o Heero outra hora do dia"  
  
Duo abre um largo e falso sorriso para Wuffei "Sim, senhor"  
  
Wuffei volta para seu quarto dando uma olhada nada amigável para Duo que continua parada em frente a porta.Quando a porta é fechada Duo mostra a língua fazendo uma birra para o amigo.  
  
Então Duo entra no quarto como quem não quer nada, encontrando Heero deitado em sua cama virado pra baixo.Duo vai até ele e começa a chacoalhar- lo "Ei Heero,? Heero fala comigo?Heero?Heero?!Ah é assim não vai responder tudo bem então, você vai ver.  
  
Duo então pega todas as almofadas do quarto sobe em sua cama, e pulando nela começa as tacar em Heero.A cama faz um barulho insuportável, sem contar nas almofadas, Heero sabe que o melhor a fazer é não ligar e ficar quieto, mas ele não agüenta, levantando da cama ele pega seu travesseiro e joga contra Duo com toda a sua força, Duo desvia, deixando o travesseiro ir para fora quebrando a janela.Duo olha espantado para a janela quebrada, mas não demora muito pra ele voltar a provocar "Ih que torto! Bwhahaha!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero fica furioso como nunca sua vontade é de tacar Duo pela janela do mesmo jeito que tacou o travesseiro.Ele aperta seus dentes e seu punho com força se direcionando até Duo.Duo para de pular e encara Heero nos olhos, Heero para por um instante devolvendo o olhar, e começando a se aproximar de Duo.Quando Heero chega bem perto, com um sorriso de vitorioso Duo começa a pular de novo na cama só que agora mais alto ainda."Ihhhhh, o soldado perfeito não me pega!Vamos,Hee-chaaaaaannnnnn, tente me pegar"  
  
Heero numa rápida reação pega os dois pés de Duo fazendo-o cair, e desse modo quebrando a cama.Ao ver isso Heero não se agüenta e da uma gargalhada maligna apontando o dedo para Duo.Duo ainda meio zonzo tenta se levantar, e com os olhos semi-abertos se depara com Heero a sua frente gargalhando de sua situação.Se apoiando nos destroços da cama Duo tenta ficar de pé.Com um olhar vitorioso Heero encara Duo. "É aparece que desta vez Shinigami se deu mau"Duo ainda meio curvado passa a mão na cabeça fazendo biquinho choraminga um pouco bravo "Viu o que você fez?"  
  
"Hnnn?"Heero da uma boa olhada para seu amigo que fica fazendo bico e vira deitando em sua cama.  
  
O quarto fica um pouco em silêncio, até que Duo vai até Heero e começa a cutuca-lo. "Heero.Heero, Heero!Ele grita nervoso por ter sido ignorado. "Olha aqui Heero você quebrou a minha cama agora eu não tenho a onde dormir, se você não percebeu ainda, por isso levanta daí que eu vou ficar com a sua cama e você vai dormir naquele lixo...Heero você esta me escutando, Heero!Hrrrrrrrrrr....HHHHEEEEERRROOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Duo grita acordando toda a casa.  
  
O primeiro a chegar foi Wuffei que já havia acordado a muito tempo"Eu não acredito você passou dos limites Duo, dessa vez a vizinhança vai nos expulsar!"  
  
"Eu não tive culpa foi o idiota do Heero que quebrou minha cama e"Wuffei então interrompe na hora após ver a cama destruída e lança um olhar malicioso para Duo "Hehe...bom desculpe a pergunta intima Duo, mas o que você e o Heero andaram fazendo por aqui?"Duo olha confuso para Wuffei, e quando sua ficha cai ele fica um pouco vermelho e responde "Ora...não fizemos nada, quer dizer---"Wuffei interrompe novamente "Ah, então a cama quebrou sozinha, sei... agora eu entendo todos esses berros de vocês nas noites anteriores"Duo fica mais vermelho ainda "Eu já disse não é nada disso que você e sua mente maliciosa esta pensando"Em um movimento de revolta Duo vira para o lado cruzando os braços, quando Quatre e Trowa aparecem. "Mas o que aconteceu por aqui?"se assusta Quatre quando vê a bagunça, antes de Duo poder dizer uma palavra Wuffei se apressa e diz "É o Duo e o Heero que eu estavam em lua de mel"  
  
"É mas é ---" Trowa levanta as duas sobrancelhas um pouco espantado "Então é por isso que você e o Heero vivem brigando...são namorados"  
  
Wuffei acena com a cabeça "É eu sempre desconfiei desses dois mesmo"  
  
Surpreso Quatre olha para Duo e abre um sorriso "Duo porque você não contou antes?"  
  
"Mas é que eu não...vou...eu...isso não é---"  
  
"Duo eu fico feliz por você dois, não precisa ficar com vergonha"  
  
"Awa....mas....isso...Heero!Faça alguma coisa!"  
  
"Não me intrometa em seus assuntos"  
  
"Meus assuntos!Como assim?Será que você não percebe que seu nome esta no meio dessa confusão!"Heero não diz nada apenas vira o corpo para baixo e cobre a cabeça com o cobertor.  
  
Quatre sorri e diz "Bem acho melhor nos deixarmos vocês sozinhos"  
  
"Quatre espera, olha não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando eu e o Heero, nos somos apenas amigos, amigos"  
  
Quatre olha para Duo com um pouco de desconfiança "Se você diz..."  
  
"Bom já que esta tudo esclarecido vamos embora"Trowa diz já se virando e indo para seu quarto.  
  
"Então, boa noite, Duo"  
  
"Ei Quatre espere, minha cama esta quebrada aonde que eu vou dormir?"  
  
"Dormi com o Heero...afinal como você mesmo diz são apenas amigos"  
  
Wuffei novamente lança um sorriso malicioso para Duo "Tenha uma noite boa Duo, hehe..."  
  
Duo se irrita novamente "Vai se ferrar Wuffei"  
  
Quando finalmente todos saem do quarto, Duo que ainda estava um pouco nervoso suspira aliviado.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Continua (em breve)  
  
  
  
  
  
Essa fic é em homenagem a todos os fãs de Duo e Heero, como eu (é que eu adoro eles ^-^, aiaiai eles ficam muito fofos juntos...^-^) ah sim, também em homenagem a minha super amiga Kaoru-chan, Ká obrigada pelo apoio, valeu mesmo.  
  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado da minha fic, por favor mandem sua opinião sobre a minha fan fic, se quiserem mandar sugestões ou talvez dúvidas eu aceito com muito prazer também ^-^  
  
By Chibi Shini-chan 


	2. cap2

Amizade Colorida Gundam Wing Heero&Duo  
  
Cap.2  
  
Quando finalmente todos saem do quarto, Duo que ainda estava um pouco nervoso suspira aliviado.Ele então rapidamente tira sua blusa jogando-a, e assim fazendo o mesmo com a calça.Duo abre seu guarda e pega um pijama amarelo, ele põem a blusa e a calça com um pouco de dificuldade indo para trás.Duo olha meio torto para Heero que continua instável na cama.Ele se senta na cama ainda olhando torto para Heero "Heero da pra você ir um pouquinho mais pra lá.....Heero eu quero deitar" Duo belisca a bochecha de Heero, tentando obter alguma reação dele, em vão.  
  
"Awa...mas que maravilha eu vou ter que deitar com um cara que acha que é o rei do mundo"Duo meio emburrado deita ao lado oposto de Heero o empurrando de propósito para o outro lado da cama.Duo começa a desfazer sua trança para dormir e com o cabelo solto ele se deita.Com a aproximação de Duo, Heero que não estava dormindo, sente suas pernas estremecerem um pouco, mas ele tenta esquecer e a dormir.  
  
Meia hora depois Duo já esta dormindo como uma pedra e Heero esta começando a pegar no sono, quando Duo vira para seu lado e o chuta.Heero estranha e olha para Duo, percebendo que este estava dormindo.Duo então começa a resmungar baixinho algo incompreensível, esse pequeno resmungo de Duo já é o suficiente para irrita-lo.Heero para um pouco tentando esquecer e a dormir, mas é acordado por um empurrão de Duo e por uma voz chorona, porém alta "Nãoooooo, esse não, esse não quero".Mas já não basta esse infeliz falar o dia inteiro, ele fala a noite também, que inferno!Heero que estava muito irritado se deita de novo tentando esquecer os resmungos de Duo.Mas não agüenta quando Duo grita ainda choramingando "Nãããooooooooooo...."dando com forte tapa na cara de Heero.Heero se levanta automaticamente e sem perceber fica sem cima de Duo.O que ele quer é estrangular Duo até a morte, e esta decidido a fazer isso.Mas alguma coisa acontece que ele não consegue, ele enrosca sua mão sobre o pescoço de Duo, mas ele não consegue estrangula-lo, sua força falha ao sentir o calor do pescoço de seu amigo.Heero um pouco assustado tira suas mãos do pescoço de Duo.Ele para e começa a olhar para Duo, a expressão de raiva sai completamente do rosto de Heero quando ele repara que Duo parece um anjinho quando esta dormindo, seus olhos começam a brilhar e ele inconscientemente caricia com os dedos o cabelo de Duo.De repente Duo que estava de lado se vira com tudo para cima, Heero que estava em cima dele acaba se desequilibrando e caindo em cima de Duo, e por causa da queda os lábios de Duo e Heero se encostam, Heero consegue sentir a respiração de Duo, já que este estava com a boca semi aberta, e respirando por ela.Heero leva um susto enorme acompanhado de um frio na barriga quando a respiração de Duo entra pela sua boca e ao perceber o que acontecera, ele tenta sair dela devagarzinho, mais quanto mais se mexe mais sua boca seu roça e entra na de Duo, Heero sente seu corpo quente, pelando, suas bochechas ficam vermelhas, e seu coração dispara de medo de que Duo acorde.Heero nunca se sentira assim, mas naquela hora ele só queria dar um jeito de sair de lá, então pensou em dar um forte impulso, mais seu corpo não obedecia seus comandos, suas pernas estavam moles e bambas.O silencio prevalecia no quarto, só se escutava Duo respirando alto e fundo, de quem esta num sono pesado e bom, Heero mal conseguia respirar, em um pequeno gesto Duo abraça Heero.Então o coração de Heero dispara como uma bomba relógio a ponto de explodir, Heero nunca se sentiu tão nervosos quanto naquele momento, voltado a sua consciência Heero começa se achar patético e volta a ficar irritado, mais agora consigo mesmo.E em movimento rápido e forte Heero se joga para atrás caindo no chão se machucando um pouco.Heero ainda no chão fica assustado com o que acontecera, ele fica um pouco no chão para tentar voltar ao normal e depois de um tempo ele no chão paralisado ele volta a se deitar ao lado de Duo, mas não consegue dormir por mais que tente, não consegue, o corpo quente de Duo continua encostado no seu, e sua respiração entra em seu ouvido fazendo cócegas, Heero se levanta devagarzinho e se deita nos pés da cama, após uma hora Heero finalmente consegue dormir.  
  
Já eram onze e meia da manhã, quando Duo se espreguiça e acorda "Ahhhhh...Nossa até que acordei cedo hoje!"Duo dá um sorrisinho de leve, mas esse sorriso acaba quando ele se assusta ao ver Heero dormindo aquela hora da manhã."Meu Deus!Eu acordei antes que o Heero!Será que ele esta doente?Que estranho que esta dormindo nos pés, por que será?"É claro que Duo não ia descer sem tirar essa duvida com Heero.Duo se aproximou dele, ele olha pra Heero, que estava com uma expressão calma e inocente, Duo nunca havia visto isso em Heero, ele ficou com um pouco de receio de acordar Heero, já que ele dormia tão profundamente, mas se ele não o acordasse iria morrer de curiosidade.Duo então apoio os joelhos em cima da cama para acordar Heero "Ei Heero acorde, vamos levante!"Heero vagarosamente abria os olhos piscando varias vezes, até que deu de cara com o rosto de Duo, que estava em sua frente, Duo que estava com a expressão meio irritada já foi interrogando Heero "Heero por que você dormiu nos pés da cama?"Heero que ainda estava sonolento não entendeu direito a pergunta de Duo, mas logo o que veio a sua cabeça foi o acontecimento de ontem "E eu eu...não fiz nada, não foi minha culpa"Heero gagueja para falar e fica vermelho, Duo olha para Heero com um ponto de interrogação no rosto "Do que você esta falando Heero?"Heero se cora um pouco e tenta disfarçar o nervoso "Não é nada.".Duo faz cara de desentendido e é ignorado, já que Heero sai do quarto antes que ele faça mais alguma pergunta.Heero desce as escadas em paços rápidos, quando chega todos terminando de tomar café.Wufei é o primeiro a ver Heero e como de costume já o recepciona muito bem"Nossa Heero!Que olheiras horríveis são essas na sua cara"  
  
"Não é da sua conta"Heero diz em uma voz fria e mortal (mais do que o normal), indo para fora de casa. "Nossa o que aconteceu?"Quatre pergunta após se espantar com a dura resposta de Heero "E eu é que vou saber" Wufei responde, quase que nem ligando para isso.Trowa da um suspira alto e cumprido "Vindo de Heero eu não espero mais nada"Duo então entra na cozinha distraído em seus pensamentos, que são quebrados por Quatre "Duo você percebeu que Heero acordou com um terrível humor hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa?"  
  
"É verdade, ele esta estranho, mas eu não sei de nada"Duo se aproxima da mesa da uma boa observada e desvia indo para a porta. "Aonde você vai?"Quatre faz uma pergunta já prevendo a resposta "Vou descobrir o que Heero tem."Duo diz já batendo a porta e indo atrás de Heero.  
  
Heero esta sentado na grama perdido em seus pensamentos.O que esta acontecendo comigo?Nunca me senti assim...Parece que tem algo incomodando no meu peito, uma coisa estranha que não consigo definir.Heero então lembra de quando sua boca estava perto da de Duo, e no que sentiu naquele momento, e começou a ficar vermelho.De repente a ultima pessoa que Heero queria ver no mundo aparece.  
  
"Heero o que você tem?"Duo se abaixa colocando a mão na testa de Heero "Nossa, cara se ta muito quente, será que ta com febre?"Heero cada vez fica mais nervoso com tudo o que estava sentindo, com toda aquela situação, enfim com Duo.Heero em um gesto defensivo empurra Duo que cai para atrás. "Eu não quero ver você, vai embora!"A expressão de Duo muda completamente quando ele percebe que Heero estava bravo de verdade com ele. "Mas Heero o que eu fiz?"Heero começa a pensar que tudo o que ele estava passando era por causa de Duo e começa a ficar com um ódio enorme do amigo. "Eu quero que você suma da minha frente"Duo se espanta mais ainda, Heero nunca havia falado assim com ele, ele então involuntariamente diminui o som de sua voz, demonstrando claramente sua tristeza "Para Heero, assim eu vou achar que você realmente me odeia"Ao dizer essas palavras os olhos de Duo começam a ficar um pouco vermelhos, mas mesmo assim ele conserva com um sorriso em seu rosto, tentando esconder seu desapontamento.Heero não faz nada não diz nada, apenas fica imobilizado com a mesma expressão de raiva no rosto.Duo que estava de cabeça baixa põem a mão sobre o ombro de Heero levantado a cabeça dando um sorriso, ao sentir a mão de Duo em seu ombro Heero que já estava extremante nervoso, se enfureci dando um forte tapa na cara de Duo "Eu disse pra você não se aproximar de mim"de tão forte que foi o tapa Duo voa longe, Duo se levanta com os olhos embaçados cheios de lagrimas (que já estava segurando a muito tempo), de cabeça baixa sai correndo para dentro de casa.Ele abre a porta e sem nem ver ninguém sai correndo subindo as escadas, mas acaba trombando com Quatre.Duo rola as escadas abaixo, Quatre vê o rosto e os olhos molhados de lagrimas, ficando muito preocupado "Duo o que aconteceu?"Duo o ignora saindo correndo indo em direção ao seu quarto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continua*(o mais breve possível)  
  
E aí gente o que acharam? Por favor mandem comentários pra eu saber como a fan fic esta ficando ta certo?^-^  
  
By Chibi Shini-chan 


End file.
